Fullmetal Alchemist 1: Aquired
by rylansato
Summary: After the battle with the Thule Society, state alchemist Rylan Hawkeye was left without his right arm. Now he has to go see a certain blonde haired automail mechanic to get a new arm.


Fullmetal Alchemist: Aquired

A blurry-eyed State Alchemist awoke from his slumber. His vision slowly adjusted to light in the room. He looked around the room and noticed he was in a hospital room. He had a slender build to him. Light brown almost blonde hair with green eyes that had a tendency to change from green to blue and were sometimes yellow. He attempted to move but pain shot through his body, more so from his right arm and hand. He shut his eyes tight until the pain subsided. The pain didn't subside but it lightened up. He reached over with his left hand to grab his right arm but to his surprised there wasn't anything there. His eyes widened in shock. He felt around but there was no arm or hand.

A few moments later a nurse came in.

"Oh, you've awoken." She said.

"Yeah, but I'm missing an arm." Rylan said.

"You lost it in the battle." The nurse replied.

Then the memories came back to him.

FLASHBACK

Rylan stood on the roof of the central headquarters with a sniper rifle aiming at the oncoming armored soldiers. There were a group of soldiers that were on the ground behind a barrier of sand bags and he was stationed on the roof with another group. He fired shot after shot taking down the armored soldiers. Suddenly, a soldier screamed behind him.

Rylan turned around to see that other armored soldiers had stormed the backside of the building and came up to the roof. Rylan raised his rifle and fired taking down a few before the armored soldiers got to him. He ran out of ammo in his rifle before he could kill the soldier that was only a few feet away.

"Damn."

He swung his rifle around like a bat, knocking his opponent over and then he pulled his sidearm and fired into the facemask of the soldier. He then turned and fired his pistol at the others who were returning fire.

Rylan fired a few times before he took multiple shots to his right shoulder that ultimately caused his arm to be blown off. He then dropped to his knees and then face planted as the armored soldiers marched past him to flank his comrades below.

END FLASHBACK

Then Riza Hawkeye came into the room.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" Riza asked.

"Fine, but I can't open ketchup packets anymore." Rylan said.

"_Even in his current state he is still a smart ass."_ Riza thought to herself. "I know someone that will help you with that."

"Are you talking about Fullmetal's blonde haired cute friend? The Automailer?" Rylan asked.

Riza nodded. Rylan practically hopped out of bed.

"Eh, hold on there a bit, Brother. We'll go as soon as the hospital clears you." Riza said.

Rylan laid back down with a defeated look on his face. "Fine."

Winry sat at her work desk tinkering with her tools. She wore her typical red bandana tying back her blonde hair along with her black tube top and lavender jumpsuit. She was rearranging her tools and work bench. She had a new way of organization and was putting her thoughts to use. She has been a bit depressed since the Elrics had left. She really missed Ed and Al. The Elrics no longer were part of this world. She rarely talked to anybody in central anymore. Sometimes Sheska would come over but she usually busy with her military duties in Central. It had been a few days since Ed and Al left but it seemed like years. Her pace of putting things away had slowed as she thought about her two friends that were so close they were like family. Then she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went to the door. To her surprise it was Riza Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!? Come in." Winry said.

Riza walked in but to Winry's surprise Rylan was with her as well. Rylan was a bit taken back by what Winry was wearing. He had seen her only a few times and she never wore anything like that. The two looked each other in the eyes, and then both diverted their eyes to the ground. Winry then noticed there was no hand sticking out of the right sleeve of his uniform. She pretty much knew what they were here for but she might as well ask just to be polite.

"What can I do for you?" Winry asked.

Rylan blushed and looked down at the floor. "If…it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could…uh…..mmmmmaake…." He began to stutter.

Riza cut in.

"He would like you to make him an Automail right arm." She said.

"It would be my pleasure, Rylan."

Rylan smiled.

"How much of the arm do I have to make?" Winry asked.

Rylan unbuttoned his uniform jacket, revealing his bare torso and Winry saw that his whole right arm was missing. Winry was reminded of Ed when she saw that the whole arm was gone. It was as if Rylan did the same thing as Ed when he tried to transmutate his mother.

She got out the measuring tape and measured the state alchemists left arm to figure out how long to make the automail arm.

"Wow, your arm is really close to Ed's. It's only a few inches longer."

"Who are you calling a microsized half pint that you can only see through a microscope?" Rylan asked sounding offended.

The remark caught Winry and Riza off guard. It reminded Winry of Ed even more now.

"Looks like I'm going to have to put some implants onto the shoulder to attach to the automail arm. Give me a few days to construct the arm and implants. I'll also prepare the guest rooms for you two."

The Hawkeye siblings nodded.


End file.
